X Phantom
by Kellygirlkellylove
Summary: What if Danny was stripped of his ghost powers after Jazz accidentally tells their parents after being enchanted by Johnny 13 when he tried to get Kitty out of the Ghost Zone. What if Danny ran away, and decided to never return. What if he ended up as a thief, with one evil plan that requires a very special suit that only Robin has


Paste your

X Phantom

Summary

What if Danny was stripped of his ghost powers after Jazz accidentally tells their parents after being enchanted by Johnny 13 when he tried to get Kitty out of the Ghost Zone. What if Danny ran away, and decided to never return. What if he ended up as a thief, with one evil plan that requires a very special suit that only Robin has?

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom or even the first five chapters of this story. The first five chapters belong to NedFynTanson. If you don't know who that is you're missing out on the best author on fanfiction(that's my opinion but still). Anyway...

This is for you Ned and all Teen Titan and Danny Phantom lovers, enjoy :)

Chapter 1

So far Danny did not hate the whole 'hero' thing. Of course most of the town thought that Danny Phantom was a menace and thinks he should be sent back into the Ghost Zone for the rest of his afterlife, but he did not care. After all it was not like he could ignore a scream for help, even if it was not offered to him.

Take his sister Jazz for instance. She had been charmed by Johnny 13, a new ghost trying to bring his girlfriend, Kitty, into Amity Park through Jazz. So far his sister has told him to back off more times than he could count, and he could count pretty high. But would he? Hell no, Jazz was his sister for crying out loud! His compromise, follow them in ghost form.

However, he still had to fight Johnny's stupid bad luck shadow. However, after running away from it he finally beat it with the bright light of a movie filming onto him. When Danny got back to Jazz and Johnny they were having a picnic under a large oak tree. Danny had just gotten into said tree when he saw Johnny pull out a ring. Danny knew all too well that that was the last piece that Johnny needed for Kitten to take over Jazz's body and be lost forever.

"I've got to do something." Danny said to himself and then he had what he thought was the brightest idea in the world. He turned back into Danny Fenton and jumped out of the tree. He fell to the ground and then looked up at the Johnny with a cunning smile "Hi, Ah… I'm not interrupting anything am I?" He asked.

Jazz then got up, marched towards Danny and started picking him up from the ground, anger clear on her face. "Are you spying on us?"

"Were you spying on them?!" His mother asked at him while his dad gave him a stern look. Johnny and Jazz were looking over to Danny with scowled and raised eyebrows.

"Alright, alright! I was spying on Jazz, and I'm really-."

"Good job," His dad whispered to him.

"Yeah, way to go Danny, and if you see Jazz talking to that boy again you let us now." His mother added. Danny looked at his parents, dazed.

However, they soon looked over at Jazz who had just seen Johnny off, "And don't do it again!" Both of his parents yelled at him. His dad then leaned over towards Danny, and then added, "But seriously. Feel free to do it again."

Jazz then marched over towards Danny and his parents with a stern look. "Alright, I have made up my mind." She said crossing her arms. "Since Danny insists on barging you two into my life then I think it's about time I do the same." She then looked at Danny with anger. "Danny is a ghost!"

Danny and his parents stared at Jazz in shock. After what seemed like hours to Danny, his parents finally started laughing. "R-Right," His mother said trying to suppress her laughter, "like Danny could ever be a ghost, right Danny?"

However he did not reply he did not even hear her speak. Instead he was staring at Jazz in shock. 'How did she know?'

"Danny?" His mother said putting a hand on Danny's shoulder and looking at him with worry.

"W-what?" He said looking at his mom, finally out of his thoughts.

"You can't be a ghost, can you?" His mother asked. Her amused smile was slowly turning into a sad one. Danny could not bring himself to reply. Instead he looked down at his shoes in shame. He did not want them to know, especially after happened with Walker and the Major, "Oh…oh, no." His mother whispered.

Months had passed since Jazz had spilled the beans about Danny, and in all that time he never once left his room. Half of the reason was because his parents put a little gadget on one of his ankles that made sure he was not able to reach his powers and leave the house. However the majority of the reason was because he was too depressed, and disappointed in himself for letting all of this happen. He should have lied to his parents when Jazz talked, should have done something, but it was too late now.

His parents had a plan, one that neither Danny, nor Jazz liked. Their parents had successfully found a way to destroy Danny Phantom without any permanent harm being done to Danny Fenton.

"Alright, Jack is everything in order?" Maddie asked her husband. She was looking over the charts making sure they had not miscalculated anything, while Jack was tightening a few bolts on the machine.

"As ready as it will ever be!" He said with a smile, "Danny will be back to normal in no time, just you see!" He then ran upstairs to get Danny, who was playing with a bouncy ball he kept throwing against the wall then patiently waiting for it to bounce back into his hand for him to just do the same thing all over again. He looked and felt like a prisoner. "Are you ready son?" Jack yelled with enthusiasm when he entered the room.

Danny slowly got up and placed the bouncy ball on his nightstand, and started to follow his dad down the stairs, "Don't I get a say in this?" He asked for the millionth time, and got the same old answer.

"Of course you do son, but just think about how much better you will feel after you're back to normal." Jack said with a smile, that Danny was really starting to hate.

Danny truly liked being Phantom. Despite all the facts telling him he should not, he ultimately did. He liked the feeling he got whenever he saved people, he liked the fact that he was different, and he also liked the fact that he was, in the end, the keeper of peace between Amity Park and the Ghost Zone. "But dad…" Danny started.

"But nothing Danny, you know your mother and I just want what is best for you." Jack said as they finally got to the basement.

When Danny saw the device he tried to bolt for the door, but his dad quickly caught him, and thanks to the item on his ankle he could not escape. The machine in front of him looked like it could split him apart, 'molecule by molecule,' "What in the world is that?!" Danny practically yelled in his panic, still trying to pull away from the thing while his dad pulled him towards it.

"It is the Fenton ecto disabler," His mother said looking at Danny with a sad smile. "It will destroy any ectoplasm inside of you. Getting rid of your ghost half.

Danny's heart skipped a beat when he realized this was really happening, "But, wha-?"

"I'm sorry Danny, but this is for the best. Trust me." She said as Jack sat Danny on the cold metal table, he fought the entire time. "Please try to understand."

Danny could not help but shoot both of his parents pleading looks when his father had fastened him to the table. "Please," He started, "don't do this. I want to keep my abilities!"

Maddie's eyes grew even more torn, "I'm sorry Danny," She said as she slipped on her goggles and hit the switch.

Pain, unbearable and continues pain coursed through Danny's entire body. This feeling had have been ten if not one hundred times worse than when he entered the portal and turned into Phantom. Danny was in so much pain that nothing seemed to want to move. He could not even let out his screams of agony as the pain tore through him. He could not help but think that the device was literally tearing him apart.

If seemed like the pain would last forever, Danny already felt like he aged over ten years. However, Danny's mind finally went numb, trying to cope with the pain. He did not know if that was a good thing or a bad thing, but for the moment it was appreciated as the pain seemed to dull.

Eventually the pain finally left, and after what seemed like a millennium, Danny's mind came back online. He lied there in the blackness in his mind until images of his parent hit his mind and he shout out of bed. He was then attacked by more pain, but they were not as severe as the ones he had been experiencing. He then concluded that the pain was just his body being sore.

Danny could only imagine how many times he must have seized from the pain. He then looked at his ankle and found the device off that his parents used to keep him human. Danny let out a relieved sigh and lied back down onto his bed.

He then tried to turn into Phantom. Hoping that somehow, his parents had failed, but when he tried to push his mind into the familiar cold sensation of his dead other half, he found nothing. Before he could stop himself Danny felt hot tears fall from his eyes.

He was now normal, like everyone else, unable to protect anyone anymore, not even himself. Danny then sat back up, ignoring the pain that shot through his entire body. His own parents had put him through this, doing what they thought was, 'best' for him.

He could not stand it. They had done so much to him he could barely see them as his parents anymore. He had to do something, anything to get out and away from them. He then let out a pained sigh and pushed himself off of his bed. Pain racked his body, but he pushed through it. After all he had just been through a lot worse.

He went to his dresser and picked out a few pieces of clothes. He then went to his clay box he made in elementary school and got out all the money he saved out of it. As he tried to stick the money in the bag that also held his clothes, the pot fell to the floor, smashing into a hundred pieces. He had saved almost five hundred dollars in that little clay box so he could enter NASA when he got older, but now the dream seemed like a child's feeble and silly dream.

Danny then looked at the door wearily. Curious as to if he should go pack some food, or just escape through the window. However, he finally got his answer when his stomach growled. Danny let out a sigh as he slowly and quietly walked out of his room, he knew it was risky after he had smashed the clay box, but he could not help it he was hungry.

When he got to the kitchen he made himself at least three sandwiches and practically inhaled them in his hunger. When he was done Danny then got the loaf of bread and stuck it in the bag with his money and clothes.

"Where do you think you're going?" He heard someone whisper from behind him.

Danny quickly turned around to face the person, "Jazz?" He asked shocked. He had not seen her since she told their parents about him being half ghost. He could tell from her eyes she still felt guilty about it.

However, honestly he did not blame her for what she did. She was under Johnny's and Kitty's spell, which was now broken after Jazz gave Johnny his shit back and told him to hit the road. He left willingly and went to find another girl.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked. When her eyes found the bag in Danny's hand, understanding crosser her face, "You should wait a little longer before you leave. Your body went through tremendous pain during the… whatever it was."

"I can't," Danny said his fist clenching. "I don't think I could stand to live here any longer. I'm sorry."

Jazz looked at her little brother with sad eyes, "I get it, after all I betrayed you, and mom and dad stripped you of what you actually took pride in." She then let a small smile cross her face, "Just be careful little bro."

Danny looked at Jazz shocked, he thought for sure she would make sure he went back to room and think about what he was doing. However, she did the total opposite. She understood and was actually telling him to go.

Danny let out a wide smile and jumped right onto his sister. "Thank you, thank you, thanks you, thank you, THANK YOU!" Danny yelled, and Jazz stiffened. "I will never forget this!" He yelled again and ran towards the door. He then opened the door and looked at Jazz with a smile, "I love you." He said before closing the door and leaving Jazz stunned silent.

"Danny, was that you?" Jazz heard her mother ask.

Danny was officially out of money and food, plus he had nowhere to go. Sad part was he had only need gone from home for at least three months. He went from city to city looking for work and a home, but found neither because of his age and appearance. He had to constantly sleep in alleyway after alleyway in one cardboard box after another.

He now found himself in a city that reminded him a lot of Sam because of the name. 'Goth… Gothville, no…Gothica, no… Gotham!' Danny finally thought with a smile. He then looking around curiously, 'I wonder if Batman is real.' Danny then let out an exhausted sigh and brought his jacket closer to himself as the cold air started to make him shiver. His stomach then growled, echoing through the silence of the night. Danny desperately wished he had more money for food. He felt weak and tired.

Danny was about to fall blissfully into sleep when he heard a loud scream. Danny shot up and looked where it was coming from. Just down the alley was a woman fighting to keep a hold of her purse while a thug tugged at it. Danny was too stunned to move at first. That is, until the thug pulled out a knife.

Danny sprang into action, he charged the man and went as fast as his feet would allow. Then in just a matter of seconds he had tackled the man to the ground, causing him to lose his grip on the woman's purse. Danny looked at the woman, "Run!" He yelled while trying to keep the man in front of him pinned down.

The woman nodded gratefully, "Thanks," she said, and then ran out of the alley. Danny then turned his attention back to the man who seemed to be smiling triumphantly. Danny was confused for a second before he felt something warm on his stomach. When he looked down he found out that the man had stabbed him.

However, that did not stop Danny from punching the man in the jaw as hard as he could. Successfully knocking the thug out and hearing a loud crack. The young teen then slowly got off the man and took deep calming breaths, trying to keep his heart rate down so he would not bleed to death.

Danny tore a piece of one of his shirts and tried his hardest to wrap it around his wound. However when he was finally done he noticed his vision getting blurry, "Shoot," he said as his eyes closed and darkness overtook his sight.

Selina was walking around the alley, like the alley cat she was, on her way home when she saw a young boy with raven black hair. He looked about fourteen, fifteen years old, and was lying against one of the walls in the alley. There was an older man, in his early twenties, lying unconscious next to the boy. Selina thought the man's jaw looked a little broken.

She then walked over to the boy and realized he had a torn a piece of his shirt and used is as a bandage for a pretty serious cut. Selina looked back at the man with the broken jaw and could not help but smile. 'This boy has some serious strength.' She thought and looked back at the raven haired boy, "You better be worth it." She said as she put his arm around her neck and started to drag him towards her apartment

Two sets of red eyes stared at Danny, laughing. 'What a helpless little test subject,' One said and he saw the pure white toothed smile at him crookedly.

'Yes, what we should do to him first?' The other one inquired.

'Dissections does sound like the best course of action to see what exactly makes him tick.' Danny tried to move, to get out of this creepy place and the crazy red eyes people. But his hands and feet were strapped to a cold metal table, unable to move. When he looked back at the red eyes beings one now had a scalpel.

Danny's heart almost jumped out of his chest when the scalpel came towards him. "S-Stop," Danny yelled, trying to get out to no avail, "please!" Then pain coursed through his side as the scalpel made contact.

Danny shot up in the bed in shock. He looked around for the red eyed people, but only found a woman in her mid-twenties, with black hair, looking at him shocked. She had a bottle of rubbing alcohol in one hand and a small towel in the other. Realization hit him and he looked down at the cut on his stomach.

While looking Danny remembered the thug and realized that the cut was not as serious as he first thought it was. While he was looking at his new wound the woman slowly leaned over to him, and then whispered right in his ear, "As much as I love having a half-naked boy on my couch I need to disinfect that wound." Danny jumped back at the woman's sudden closeness and her abnormal words. The woman then started to laugh, "I was just messing with you, I may be a cat, but I'm no cougar. Now come here." She said grabbing Danny's arm and pulling him back into his spot. "This is going to hurt."

Danny simply stared at the woman as she brought the alcohol covered towel towards his wound. He then let out a hiss as the pain stung like hell. "T-Thanks," Danny said.

The woman smiled at him, "It was nothing. My name is Selina, by the way."

"Danny," The boy answered sticking out his hand for her to shake. She looked at it wearily, but reluctantly shook it.

"Nice to meet you Danny, but I must ask. How did you end up like this?" Selina asked while pouring more alcohol onto the towel.

"I tried to save a girl from being mugged, Thinking back on it, it was probably a little foolish thing for me to do." Danny said and then hissed again as the alcohol touched him again.

"Yeah, it's best to not go playing the hero, especially when you are so skinny." Selina said with a joking smile.

Danny let out a sigh, 'I wasn't so weak before.' He thought to himself.

"So Danny, where are your parents?" Danny immediately stiffened. He opened his mouth, about to say a lie, but Selina cut him off. "It's alright; you don't have to tell me." She said as she closed the bottle of alcohol and setting it on the table. "I'll be right back," She said getting up.

Danny stared after her as she left and when she was finally gone. Danny shot out of the bed and tried to make a quick getaway through the window. That is until he looked down and saw he was four stories up. 'Shit,' he cursed at himself. He then tried to find somewhere else to get out, preferably with a staircase. However all he found were windows with no fire escapes, and the doorway Selina went through.

"You know it's not very smart to go jumping around my house while I have yet to stitch you up." Selina said at doorway, the only way out. She was also pointing at Danny's stomach smiling, "See you are already bleeding."

Danny looked down and sure enough there was blood. "I'm fine," He lied, "I should really get going." He said looking at where Selina was standing trying to think of a way to get out if she tried to stop him.

She simply laughed, "Back where? I could tell just by your close you live in the streets." She then held up Danny's bag. "And you really need some new cloths." She said tossing the bag at Danny.

"I-I'm fine." He said just barely catching the bag.

Selina laughed again, "Really now, then tell me how so you plan on getting food in that empty belly of yours without any money?"

"I- um… I was going to…." Danny started, and Selina's smile just widened.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Now sit down so I can patch you up."

The entire time Selina was stitching Danny's wound he could not help but think of why she would be helping him. Sure she seemed like a nice lady, but not all nice ladies practically corner their guests to make them stay. "Why are you doing this?" Danny said, finally letting his inner thoughts out.

Selina gave Danny a devious smile, but simply kept sowing up his wound. The teen could not help but glare at her. That smile and the silence only spelled trouble.

"I have nothing to give you if you are planning on keeping me." Danny said. He was hoping this woman was not planning on holding him for ransom or using him for slave labor… or worse.

"Oh, I highly doubt that," Selina said with a smile. That made Danny want to jump out of the couch and run as far away as possible, "Don't worry, despite what I seem I have no intention of doing anything to you that you don't want me to." She said her smile still on her face. "I actually wanted to strike a deal with you."

"A deal, what type of deal?" Danny asked, he did not feel as threatened as before, but he still had a bad feeling about the situation.

"I'll give you food, water, and shelter. All I ask is for the chance to teach you some things you may need to know to survive out in that big bad world." Selina said smiling.

"But then you won't get anything." Danny observed.

"Oh, I forgot, silly me." She said licking her lips and Danny absentmindedly scooted away from her. "After I train you, you'll have to help me with one simple job I have to do." Selina said and Danny thought she was smiling like the creepy purple cat in Alice in Wonder Land.

"What job exactly?"

"You are going to help me achieve a jewel in just a few short months."

Danny looked at Selina in shock, "You mean steal?"

"It's the same thing. Now do you want to learn what I'm going to teach you? Because that is the only way you are going to survive with your age!"

"I'm not going to steal!" Danny yelled.

Selina looked at him in shock, "What do you have a hero complex or something!" Selina yelled and Danny wanted to yell yes. "If you leave here now you will be dead in only a few short weeks if you don't steal!"

Danny wanted to argue, he knew he should. Stealing was unjust, and the fact that he use to consider himself a hero only made him want to fight back more. However, he knew that if he wanted to survive, to make it through the world without going back to Amity Park, he had to steal. He wanted to decline Selina's deal, to just walk out, but the thought of going to his parents made him finally say, "Fine."

Danny had to have run around the park ten times at least. His muscles were sore and wanted to give in, however the immediate danger behind him made him keep moving. Danny had only known Selina for only a day and he already knew she was devious and evil.

How? Because right now he was running away from the police! Selina gave them a tip that a boy was skipping school at the park, and Danny tried everything he could to get away. Running was the main course of action since the cops were actually fit. Despite what the television depicted them as doughnut eating slobs.

However they seemed just as worn out as he was, so he decided to ignore the burning pain in his sides and give one extra push and ran out of their line of sight and then tried to climb a tree. Danny laid on a branch, panting like crazy, trying to calm down and keep quiet before the police arrived. They then ran right under the tree, trying to run to where they thought Danny had headed to. When they were gone he let out a tired sigh and just sat on his branch and rested.

"That was very good." A voice said from above him and Danny jumped at the sound and looked up to find Selina on another branch of the tree. "Although, you need to work on your strategy, if those cops were actually smart you would have been caught." Danny looked at her, clearly angry, but he was too tired to voice his complaints. "Alright we only have one more thing to work on before we head home." Selina said, "Your landings, a lot of thieves have to jump from high places and only the most skilled can land without hurting themselves."

Danny looked down and paled. In his attempts hide from the cops, he climbed a good dozen feet up. "You want me to just… jump?" He asked, he remembered jumping from higher places, but he was Phantom then, he could fly.

"Yep, watch me." She said and then gracefully fell off of her branch. When she hit the ground Danny only thought of a cat. "Just bend your knees before you hit the ground and you should be fine."

Danny looked down, "Should be?" He asked and Selina laughed.

Danny honestly did not feel like getting a broken or sprained anything, but he doubted Selina would let him hear the end of it is he just climbed down. He let out a sigh, knowing he was beaten, and then jumped. He tried to copy what Selina did, he bended his knees and was actually surprised when he landed with no pain at all shooting up his legs.

"Whoa," Danny said standing up straight and looking at his feet, like his mind may be playing a cruel joke on him.

Selina laughed, "You have some nice reflexes. You really have more potential than I originally thought."

"Danny, get your butt out here!" Danny flinched as Selina's loud voice penetrated his ears. Danny looked at the door to his new room. He had been with Selina for at least two months, and she had put him through hell.

So far she had made him fight her, and lost epically, with a few scars and bruises to prove it. Than about a week of fighting with her everyday, she later pushed him into a gang of thugs was forced to fight all of them off, he had won with only minor scratches and bruises.

Then just yesterday, she pushed Danny out of her four story window to see if he remembered his training from when he jumped out of the tree. Thankfully he did, and the fall had sent a slight jolt of pain up his body, but nothing got broken or sprained.

Selina had also made him play a lot of hide and seek games, where he would hide and the police, or the occasional group of thugs, would seek. So far he really did not like training with Selina, but he was not dead yet, so he decided to keep at it.

Danny slowly walked out of his room and towards the kitchen. When he got there Selina had made eggs, bacon and toast, like she did every day.

"Good you're here, today is your last day of training," Selina said with a smile.

Danny felt his heart sink, "And then tomorrow we steal." He said plugging the pieces together.

"No today we are stealing!" She stated with a smile, "This is your last test, the one to see if you have what it takes to make it out in the world."

Danny looked at Selina, shocked. 'T-today…we are going to…to steal?!' He thought in his head, panic spreading through it. "W-wait, why do we have to steal today?!"

Selina looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Because you have learned everything I needed to teach you."

"Everything?!" Danny asked shocked.

"Yeah, everything else you are going to have to learn yourself. Now hurry up and eat, I need to spar with you one last time before we go to the museum tonight."

"Museum?!" Danny yelled, "What on earth are we stealing!"

Selina smiled, "Don't worry this is a simple task, that involves a priceless emerald that's said to have some special powers, which making it even more valuable." Selina then spaced out and Danny thought he saw her drooling.

Danny was happy that Selina had taught him to fight. He doubted his mother, who was a ninth degree black belt, could beat her. She fought with both power and grace that made her hard to hit and even harder to actually evade, and after all the sparring matches Danny has had with her, he was getting just as skilled.

After hours of sparring, they took a break. Danny had gained a lot of endurance with Selina's painful practices so he was barely panting when they were done. "Good work, if we had more time to train like this than you might be able to beat me." Selina said with a smile. She then looked at her watch, "We still have a few more hours, what do you think we should do?"

Danny looked at her in shock. Never once while he had been living with Selina had she ever asked what he wanted to do. It was always, eat, train, and then sleep. Danny was so used to that daily routine he had no suggestions as to what to do besides train. "I-I don't know."

"Well, we could go get you some new clothes, but we did that a month ago so I guess it would be pointless," Selina said then put her hand on her chin thinking, "Alright, then let's go watch a movie!"

"Alright, that was boring," Danny said walking away from the theater.

"Awe common, that was romantic!" Selina argued chasing after Danny.

"Exactly, I'm a boy. The last thing we want to see is a romance, unless there is action, which there was not."

"Fine, then next time we go to the movies you can pick."

Danny smiled, "Alright," then a thought occurred to him and he felt his smile disappear and his heart clench. 'After today, I will be living on my own, stealing to survive.' Pain then racked his body at the thought, but the pain was not physical, but mental.

Selina seemed to see what was going on and put on a smile, "Do you seriously think I'll leave you alone after today?" she said with a wink, "After all, I did train you so I have to make sure all my hard work does not go right down the gutter." She then slapped Danny on the back, hard, "I better get a letter or two from you after you leave."

"A-alright," Danny said looking at Selina with curiosity, "Did you live on the streets also?"

Selina laughed, "No, but that does not mean I want you too. Now let's hurry up and get home I need to show you something."

When they got to the apartment Selina went to her room to get whatever she wanted to show Danny. When she came back Danny paled. Yes it was cool, yes it fitted him perfectly, but no, he did not want to wear it in public.

In front of him was a black outfit with leather pants, leather jacket, leather gloves, and a plain black shirt. There was also combat boots and a…mask? "Um…Selina…what's the outfit for?" Danny asked. Although he already knew the answer, he did not want to admit it.

"It's for the heist tonight, what else?" Selina asked with a confused look on face.

Danny was silent for a good long minute, "You don't expect me to wear all of that… do you?"

"Of course I do! I made it all myself." Selina stated, frowning.

Danny looked at it all, not sure if it would be comfortable. However when he thought of all the things Selina had done for it he looked at the suit and figured it could be worse. "Fine," Danny said picking up the stuff and going to his room to change. When he put it on he could not help but admire it, it fit him perfectly and made his newly toned muscles look more toned. When he got out he looked at Selina with a scowl, "You win. I like it." He stated crossing his arms in defeat.

Selina let out a wide smile, "I knew you would. Now wait here I have to go get ready as well, after all there are some pretty serious guards at the museum, and I can't let you face them all alone." She then raced out of her room and when she came out Danny was stunned silent. Selina came out with a leather suit of her own, except hers made her look like a…cat?

"Um Selina…w-what are you wearing?" Danny stuttered.

"No Selina, tonight you only refer to me as Catwoman, understand?" Selina…Catwoman said, "And this is my costume, do you want a name as well or do you want the world to know that you are Danny?"

"Phantom," Danny said crossing his arms and smiled. He missed his old name, "Danny Phantom."

"Are you sure about the Danny part?" Catwoman asked, "Because whenever you take off that mask you still look the same."

Danny opened his mouth to argue, and then stopped, "Alright, just Phantom then," He said crossing his arms in defeat…again.

Catwoman laughed, "Alright 'Phantom,' let's hurry up and get a move on before someone else steals our jewel."

When they got to the museum Phantom was more than angry that Catwoman had not clarified what exactly he would be facing. There were both motion detectors AND lasers. If it was not for his training he would have set a dozen alarms off and would have gotten burned in a certain area that should never be burned.

Catwoman laughed when she waited for him, she had effortlessly gotten through the maze of traps in just a matter of seconds, "What's the matter Phantom, having issues?"

"Hey you only trained me for a month or two. You have had years of training in this!" Phantom yelled, clearly aggravated about the situation.

Catwoman only laughed harder, "Don't worry; it will become second nature after a year or two." She said joking, knowing Phantom hated stealing. Despite the small fact that after today stuff like this is how he was going to survive.

"Ha ha, very funny." Phantom stated and then finally got out of the traps, "Ladies first," he said gesturing towards all the items in the museum.

"How very nice of you," Catwoman said with another smile and then started walking. As they walked Phantom read some of the plaques to the items in the museum and saw that all of them were very valuable and really expensive.

"This seems almost too easy," Phantom said as he walked by what he thought was a breast plate with a lot of rubies and sapphires embedded into it.

Catwoman laughed again, "That's because they never expect you to make it through the front door." Phantom nodded, figuring that could be it, but he felt like something was off… like they were being watched. "Here it is!" Catwoman yelled running up to an emerald Gem that seemed to be…glowing?

"I guess you were not lying when you said it had magical properties…or it has some really good lights angled at it." Phantom said jokingly.

"Why would I lie, besides does it really matter. Either way we are going to be rich." Catwoman said with stars in her eyes and Phantom could not help but roll his.

Catwoman then grabbed the gem and when she was about to pocket it someone spoke, scaring Phantom half to death. "Catwoman, what are you up to this time?" Phantom and Catwoman looked behind them and his jaw dropped.

"Y-y-y-your Batman…The Batman!" Phantom yelled not believing his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me he was real?!" He said turning towards Catwoman.

"You didn't know?" She asked; eyes wide.

"I grew up in a small town, I know nothing!"

Catwoman then laughed, "Well now you know, now catch." She said tossing the Gem at Phantom, who caught it effortlessly, "Take care of that, and make sure it stays nice and safe will you?"

Phantom stared at Catwoman, "You don't intend on fighting him do you?"

"Of course not, I'm just going to toy with him." She said licking her lips.

Robin looked at the two people in front of him. The boy with Catwoman looked just as old as him, fourteen, fifteen years old. He had raven black hair and wore a leather suit. However, hearing that he thought Batman was nothing more than an urban legend was almost laughable. 'How long has this kid been in the thieving business?' Robin thought.

He looked skilled, but his actions told Robin otherwise. "Robin, handle the boy." Batman said getting ready to fight Catwoman. Robin nodded and charged the raven haired boy.

"Shoot," The boy yelled and stuck the glowing emerald into one of his pockets, "Simple task my a-!" Phantom never got a chance to finish his sentence because right then Robin tried to strike him in the face but he successfully dodged it, "H-hey, can we talk about this?" The boy asked.

Robin ignored his words and tried to kick him in the gut. However, the boy then put his hand on Robin's foot and pushed it onto the floor before it could make contact with its target.

"I honestly don't want to fight a hero," The boy said, then jumped out of the way of another one of Robin's fists. "But you aren't really giving me much of a choice."

"Put the Gem back then we'll talk!" Robin yelled, staring at the boy and waiting for him to comply.

He even looked like he would, but then determination crossed his face and he shook his head. "Sorry, I have my reasons for having to see this through." The boy said and finally made the first move. He ran towards Robin and tried to punch him in the kidney. Robin then dodged and delivered a blow to the kid's rib cage. The boy got up. Totally unfazed by the pain Robin just caused him and charged again. Robin then brought out his Bo staff and the boy paused, "Dang it! Why can't I get any cool weapons!" He yelled.

Robin just raised an eyebrow, 'Is he serious?' He asked in his head, and then charged. The boy then rolled out of the way of the staff and was about to attack, but Robin blocked it and used his staff to hit the boy right under his jaw.

Phantom hated this. He never wanted to fight heroes, especially Batman, The Batman! But at least Catwoman was taking care of him, and left Phantom with Robin, although he was getting his butt kicked. He was sure he had a few bruised, maybe cracked ribs and now his jaw hurt like heck. He had to find a way to get that staff away from him and end this quickly.

Robin charged at Phantom again and he jumped out of the way, but then quickly ducked at Robin had quickly recovered. Phantom saw an opening and quickly took it. He kicked Robin's feet right out from under him and sent his staff flying off to the side. Phantom quickly jumped over Robin and grabbed the staff.

"Thanks," Phantom said with a smirk, Robin growled at him and charged. Phantom's smirk widened.

Robin tried to punch him, but Phantom quickly used his new staff and propelled himself into the air. Making the boy wonder almost fall flat on his face, and then right before he could regain his balance. Phantom kicked him in the back sending him towards none other than Batman, causing them both to fall to the ground. Phantom then grabbed Catwoman's hand and pulled her towards the exit.

"We've got to go, now!" Phantom yelled while running towards the exit. When they got to all the lasers and motions sensors, Phantom found it all too easy to get out with all the adrenalin running through his veins. When he was finally out he saw Robin running towards him, and smiled, "Thanks for the good bye gift!" he yelled holding up his new staff, as he ran away with Catwoman.

They were half way through town when Catwoman stopped and looked at Phantom with a wide smile. "You did better than I thought you would. Although you may want to learn to pay attention during your fights, you looked like you were spacing out." Catwoman said with a smile.

"Can you blame me, Batman showed up?! How was I supposed to take that, plus the fact that he was after you and me?" Phantom said his eyes growing wide, "Holly crap! I just attacked Batman and Robin!"

"And got away," Catwoman added with a smile, "I knew it was a good idea to train you, but unfortunately this is where we split up and go our own ways." Catwoman said with a smile.

"Oh, right here." Phantom said, pulling out the glowing emerald.

"Keep it, it's your first job, plus you will need it a lot more than I will." Catwoman said.

"R-really?" Phantom asked and then looked at the gem, "What's it called?"

"What?" Catwoman asked with a raised eyebrow. "You don't know?"

Phantom growled, "Remember, I come from a small town, I know nothing!"

Catwoman laughed, "That's not what I meant. I say that because of your name. The gem is called the Phantom Emerald." Phantom looked at Catwoman in shock. "I thought you already knew after you named yourself after it."

Phantom shook his head, "I-I didn't mean to… I didn't know."

Catwoman laughed harder, "I'm not sure if it's a coincidence, ironic, or just fate." Phantom did not answer. He just looked at the gem in stunned silence. Catwoman slowly walked over to him and put her hand on his head, "I'll be going now kid," she said petting his head. "Don't forget to write," She added then quickly kissed Phantom's cheek.

Phantom looked up at her in shock, but when he did, she was already gone. He was stunned silent. He then looked back at the emerald and smiled. 'I'll be living like a king in no time'

Well this story and its original author is my favorite author ever on fanfiction. I'm continuing this for NedFynTanson and if you're reading this Ned,

SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED IT SOONER!,

Read,and Review please...

I won't post the next chapter until I get ten reviews on this story... anyway BYE!

~Kellygirlkellylove


End file.
